


The Good Wedding

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage, McHart, Weddings, Willicia - Freeform, mentions of Alicia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Diane and Will have a talk before the wedding ceremony





	The Good Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like! Just an idea I toggled with while watching some McHart videos.

It was a wedding day. 

A good one. 

A great one. 

One no one had been expecting. 

Diane and Will sat in a small room just outside of the altar. They were both buzzing with excitement. When they first met they never imagined being at each other’s weddings. They never imagine either of them ever getting married. 

Yet, here they were one best friend supporting the other best friend as they wed. It was just a few months ago when they made a pact to walk each other down the aisle on their wedding days. To give each other away to the person they loved the most. 

Diane hugged him tightly. Her energy was just surrounding her. Her aura was as bright as the sun and glimmering just as her smile did. She was so proud of this wedding. She had waited so long for this to happen and now it was here. 

Will was just as excited as she was if not more. Through his excitement he thought back to Alicia. He wondered what she was thinking about considering how her marriage had played out with Peter. He wondered if she had harbored any negative thoughts about marriage from it. He hoped this might change things. Maybe seeing a happy couple that was destined to last would soften her heart to marriage. 

Diane tilted her head to the side, her tongue touching her top lip as she pondered what Will could possibly be thinking about on a day like this. “You’re thinking about her.” She stated. It wasn’t up for debate. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind he was thinking about Alicia. She knew how much she meant to him. She knew that by association when he thought of weddings he thought of Alicia and Peter. Today would change that image for him. 

“Who?” He asked. He gave her a smirk. How could he not thinking about Alicia on a day like today? 

“Don’t play dumb with me.” She huffed. “It’s okay to think about her. I understand you can’t help it.” She teased with a nudge to his shoulder. “You’ll be seeing her soon enough. I promise it won’t be long.” 

He shrugged. He rebuttoned his suit jacket for the thousandth time. Diane stepped closer and readjusted his tie. She had to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. She couldn’t stand the thought of even the slightest hair out of place for this wedding. She wouldn’t stand for it.

“What if this reminds her of Peter? I worry about her.” 

“So what if it does? Peter means nothing to her.” She assured him. It had taken her a long time to come around to Will and Alicia’s relationship but it’s safe to say she supports them more than anyone. 

“You’re right.” 

Another moment passed by in a comfortable silence and just a hint of nerves surging through them both. 

“You look great by the way.” Will blurted out. “Beautiful actually.” He gave her that charming grin. That grin that every woman except Diane Lockhart fell for. 

“Thank you.” She smoothed out her dress and gave him another squeeze. “You look handsome, Will.” 

“Thank you.” 

The door opened and music began to drift into the room. “You ready?” A voice whispered. 

Diane and Will shared a look and locked arms as they got ready to enter the ceremony. Will leaned into Diane to whisper in her ear. “Thank you for doing this.” 

Diane beamed. “How could I turn down giving you away?” 

They shared another smile as they made it to the altar. Will kissed her cheek just as she took her spot next to Kurt in the front row. 

Will waited for his blushing bride to enter the venue. 

Alicia came into view as the bridal march began. She was accompanied by Zach and Owen. Each of them standing just across from Diane as Alicia greeted her future husband before they wed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Betcha weren’t expecting that were you?


End file.
